peelfandomcom-20200213-history
November 2000 (FSK)
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *FSK (Germany) ;YYYY-MM-DD *2000-11-?? ;Comments *Peel plays 2 tracks from PJ Harvey's Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea album. *Peel seems to have received for the first time responses from two listeners in Hamburg who sent him postcards. *Peel mentions his son Tom is keen on the Ryme Tyme track and his wife Sheila had to clean inside of the car after the pet puppy became sick from the vet. *Peel mentions doing two gigs in Sweden, one in Gothenburg and the other in Borgholm and described them as catastrophic. This was probably in 1967, where introducing the final Top Gear of that year with Tommy Vance, he talked of his "international travel in international times" and mentioned he'd be boring his listeners with stories of his visits to the Netherlands and Sweden. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Twig: Ragged Jig (12" - A Day In The Life Of A Production Operative EP) Rabid Badger *Le Shok: Give Me Something, Help Me Please (Live) (6" - L.A. To N.Y.) Kapow *Dragstrip Courage: Say Something Cruel (CD - Echo Rock) Vinyl Ritchie *Ballboy: Essential Wear For Future Trips To Space (CD - I Hate Scotland) SL *Pacou: Bimbesrepublik D (v/a 12" - Untitled) Palicavonzvreca *PJ Harvey: The Whores Hustle And Hustlers Whore (CD - Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea) Island *Speeder: Underachiever (CD - Karma Kids) Creeping Bent *Prince Jazzbo: Mr Funny (CD - Mr Funny) Pressure Sounds *Ryme Tyme: T-Minus (12") Moving Shadow *Nectarine No.9: Constellations Of A Vanity (CD - Constellations Of A Vanity Extended Play) Beggars Banquet *Red Prysock: Zip *Ingo Star Cruiser: The Whistling Sounds Of A Falling Projectile (CD - P.S. I Cuddle A Box) Moshi Moshi Music *Dave Clarke: Before I Was So Rudely Interrupted (Part 1 - For The Floor) (12") icrunch *Topper: Newid Er Mwyn Newid (CD - Dolur Gwddw) Crai *Aislers Set: Been Hiding (CD - The Last Match) Slumberland *Cab Calloway: Jonah Joins The Cab *Herman Düne: A Hundred Times Better (CD - Turn Off The Light) Prohibited *Demonika: I Was Bored 2 Make U Happy (10" - The Nora Pärt EP) Mjäll *Hefner: Milkmaids (CD - The Greedy Ugly People) Too Pure *Reynolds: Good Intentions Are Not Enough (CD - Field Recordings) Gringo *Torul: Eingang (12") Force Inc. *PJ Harvey: You Said Something (CD - Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea) Island *Don Caballero: A Lot Of People Tell Me I Have A Fake British Accent (CD - American Don) Touch And Go *Soul Children: Hearsay (v/a CD - UK Stax Singles, 1968-1975: Magical Moments In Soul History) Stax *Eska: The Ghosts Invade (CD - Invent The Fortune) Gringo *Chantells: Natty Supper (The Erb Rmx) (2xLP - Select Cuts From Blood & Fire) Select Cuts *Dillinger Escape Plan: Clip The Apex... Accept Instruction (CD - Calculating Infinity) Relapse *Red One: Kung Fu Fresh (12") RAM *Union Kid: Get This Message Back To Base (CD - The Test) 1970 Recordings File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-00-11 ;Length *2:00:08 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:2000 Category:FSK Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes